Gone
by Mournful Storms
Summary: He doesn't want his departure to be sad, and he doesn't want them to remember this moment as a bad one. Naruto-centric.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **Just...putting it out there.

* * *

Naruto looks around with a sad smile.

Boxes litter the room, neatly packed and sealed. The apartment he has inhabited for so many years is freshly swept and cleaned, ready for its next inhabitant. He has said good-bye to his neighbors, sure that they will make sure the apartment had a good owner.

It is a little sad to be leaving now, but Naruto supposes it's for the best. The boxes are mainly things he isn't taking; everything necessary is packed into a suitcase and his backpack. The contents of the boxes will be split among the people he knows; it doesn't really matter who gets what.

Naruto closes the door and turns around, twirling the key absently. He doesn't need to lock the door anymore. The landlord comes up, a knowing look in her eyes. Naruto drops the key in her hand and leaves. He doesn't need to tell her what's going on. She's had enough tenants who are ninja to have an idea of what he's doing.

Everything has been taken care of. The Hokage has released him from his duties; he has grown up enough to call her Hokage-sama by now, and he knows it has saddened her. The other ninja working around the village have yelled out careless good-byes. They don't need to make it meaningful. It was all said last night at the party that they had, if it could be called that. The get-together was one of the saddest things Naruto has ever attended.

His funds were released to him. He carries whatever is left of it with him, having spent the majority of it on gifts.

Naruto makes his way to the gate. It has seen many a departure and arrival, and his will only add to the numbers. His friends are gathered there; none of them are laughing and joking the way they usually do.

Naruto makes an effort to smile at them. He doesn't want his departure to be sad, and he doesn't want them to remember this moment as a bad one. He meets Hinata's eyes; a line of silent communication runs between them. He knows how she feels now, but he never had enough time to return them. Naruto wishes he had been less blind when he was younger, but maybe that would have made this all the more painful. Hinata still has a chance at happiness. He hopes she will take it. A quiet smile appears on Hinata's face, and Naruto knows she has understood. "Good," he whispers, and means it.

Team Asuma is there, too. Ino refrains from scolding Chouji the way she usually does; as it is, Chouji has put away his snacks. Shikamaru makes his way towards Naruto. They shake hands, something that seems too mature for them. Then again, Shinobi grow up too fast anyway. It doesn't matter. Shikamaru's eyes are not sad, like his teammates. They are content, knowing that Naruto is sure of what he's doing. That's enough for the ANBU captain.

Shino is there. His eyebrows are furrowed, as usual, but there is a different emotion in his posture now. Naruto has finally learned to read Shino's emotions. He wishes he couldn't, at the moment. Naruto wants to tell Shino he's sorry for everything over the years, but he doesn't think he needs to. Finally, Shino relaxes. "It's okay," he says finally, and Naruto knows it is.

Kiba couldn't come. He is on a mission. Naruto had urged him to take it, saying it was okay if he wasn't there. Kiba had argued stubbornly, saying he needed to be there when his friend left, but at Naruto's insistence he caved and took it. Naruto figured there wasn't anything left to say anyway. They were like brothers, and had told each other everything already.

Team Gai is standing close to the gates. Lee is unusually quiet, and TenTen avoids Naruto's look. She hates good-byes. Neji's eyes convey his emotions, telling Naruto everything will be fine after he leaves. Nobody will fall apart. A small smile forms on Naruto's lips, and the corners of Neji's mouth twitch upwards. There is nothing funny about the situation, but the smiles speak volumes about things that matter more.

Sakura is the last person Naruto needs to say good-bye to. Her eyes glimmer with unshed tears, but she has long since stopped trying to dissuade Naruto. There is no need for words between them. Naruto steps forward and envelops her in a hug. Her tears soak his shirt. He feels nothing romantically for his teammate now, but there is a strong bond of friendship between them. Her fingers clench into fists, gripping his shirt tightly. After a moment, Naruto pulls away and she releases him. He feels calm.

Wordlessly, he makes his way past his friends. Stopping just beyond the gate, Naruto turns to his friends. He isn't wearing his hitai-ate; it's sitting on Hokage-sama's desk. He waves at his friends, his features finally settling into a real smile.

A sense of peace fills Naruto at he walks away. This last battle with Sasuke will put him at ease, finally. Naruto thinks he already knows the outcome. It doesn't bother him anymore.

So long as life continues after he is gone.


End file.
